


The Hunger

by delusions_of_adequacy



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), symbrock - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Xenophilia, galactic breeding program, kind of, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusions_of_adequacy/pseuds/delusions_of_adequacy
Summary: The need, the feeding, the hunger; it’s almost for too much for Eddie’s fragile human body to take. But the symbiote cannot stop, cannot help him; they are both trapped, trapped as if commanded by something much more powerful than them. They don’t speak, they are beyond speaking at this point. But silently, with his whole core, Eddie cries out. "Feed me..."





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being so FUCKING WEIRD

He is wrapped around Eddie more tightly than ever before, inside him and around him and through him, and they are both pulsing, pulsing, pulsing with need. Eddie is big, swollen, and growing bigger every second, sucking hungrily at the symbiote’s tendrils, pausing to catch his breath for a few moments, and then resuming. His eyes are glazed over, his system shocked with the chemicals and hormones that the symbiote itself is drowning in. 

The need, the feeding, the hunger; it’s almost for too much for Eddie’s fragile human body to take. But the symbiote cannot stop, cannot help him; they are both trapped, trapped as if commanded by something much more powerful than them.

They don’t speak, they are beyond speaking at this point. But silently, with his whole core, Eddie cries out.

_More…more…more…_

_Feed me. Feed me. _

He is ravenous, the children in his stomach growing rapidly, demanding energy and nutrients and cells. The symbiote does his best to provide, and his biology helps, filling him with a nourishing substance—something much like human milk--for him to drip into the mouth of his frantic host. Eddie suckles and suckles helplessly.

But it must die down, it has to die down, they can’t go on forever like this; and sometimes, blessedly, it does. Eddie seems to come back to himself, they both wake and remember who they are. 

_'M heavy_…he mumbles one day, caressing his swollen stomach.

_Yes. Heavy,_ the symbiote murmurs.

_Fuck,_ Eddie says, _what’s happening to us…you’ve never been like this before…_

No, he has never been like this. 

And he doesn’t understand, either.

Then Eddie’s eyes glaze over as the hunger takes control of him once more. He drops his head back and opens his mouth lazily.

_Feed us,_ he orders. 

Yes. Yes. Yes.

_Nourish us. _

Yes.

_We need more. We must grow. _

Yes.

He obeys.

He must obey. 

These are times when they hold each other, too exhausted to speak. The symbiote does his best to caress his host, comfort him, communicate his remorse. 

** _I’m sorry. I’m sorry, love. _ **

_I know._

** _I didn’t know it would be like this…I wouldn’t have…I never would have made you…_ **

He struggles to think of a word. Eddie summons an image, an image that he, Eddie, has seen before. A pink human animal in a cage, lying on its side. 

_Livestock,_ Eddie says. 

** _Yes…this is…accurate…_ **

_The cages are called gestation crates. Had to get a job there in order to get the footage. _

He’s right...the symbiote realizes. Though the images are quite different, the_ feelings_ behind them are the same. Has someone or something done this to them? And if so, for what purpose? 

_I was vegan before I met you. Did you know that?_ Eddie says. Then he is gone again.

It’s agony. It’s ecstasy. It’s a carnal pressure deeper than anything they’ve ever known. 

But during one of the quiet times, when he is holding Eddie, healing his sore throat, he realizes with a jolt of horror what humans do to those creatures they breed, when they’re done breeding them. 

They **eat **them…


End file.
